


We're Not Friends

by idkhaylijah



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood Sharing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealous Elijah, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt for a jealous reader x Elijah.You told Elijah you just wanted to be friends, but what happens when you see him with his ex?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Reader, Elijah Mikaelson & You, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	We're Not Friends

_I am not a jealous person_ , Y/N reminded herself for the umpteenth time as Hayley tucked her hair behind her ears, flashing Elijah a bashful smile.

She watched them for a moment from across the room, Elijah saying something that had caused Hayley to laugh. He smiled in return, and Hayley placed her hand on his arm, leaning up and whispering in his ear. If Y/N wasn’t seeing red already, she would have lost it when Hayley leaned up on her toes, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before stepping away.

Y/N watched Elijah watching her walk away, growing more jealous with each second that passed and hating every moment of it. She shook the thought away, resolving to not let it ruin her night, and moved across the room toward him.

She was stopped by Klaus, pulling her effortlessly into his arms and moving across the dance floor. “I thought you couldn’t make it this evening, love,” he smiled knowingly at her.

She turned her head, searching for Elijah. “Well, I’m here….” she muttered.

He twirled her, pulling her in once more and forcing her eyes to meet his. “I’m sure your schedule miraculously clearing up would have nothing to do with a certain wolf being back in town…”

She glared at him before glancing away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grimaced. _Was she that obvious?_

“Well,” Klaus’ breath danced across her skin. “It looks like our little wolf is back and on the hunt.” He tilted his head and she followed his gaze to find Elijah, Hayley clinging to him as they swayed at the other end of the dance floor.

“He can do what he wants,” Y/N all but growled, her frustration growing rapidly - at Elijah, at Hayley, at herself. “We’re just friends…” she had said the lie so many times it fell from her lips with ease.

“You have many talents, Y/N. Lying is not one of them. Besides, love, green isn’t your color,” Klaus smirked and released her, gone before she could tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

She blinked, realizing she was alone in a crowded room. She knew she had no right to be jealous, Elijah was more than capable of making his own decisions. She had told him as much, refusing to put a label to anything they were, refusing to be his date so publicly to this stupid ball. He had wanted more and she pushed him away- and for what? So she could continue to build walls and not get hurt?

She scoffed at herself. She had worked so hard to keep him at arms length, and it hadn’t mattered.

She turned once more to find the music shifting into another song, Hayley leaning back to look Elijah in the eyes, as if trying to convey an old feeling.

She considered her options for a moment, no longer caring about the consequences and marching over towards them. She tapped Hayley on the shoulder, who turned with a shocked look. “Y/N, I didn’t think you were coming…”

Y/N smiled tightly at her, turning her gaze towards Elijah. “May I step in?” She asked politely, though she felt anything but. She clutched her hands behind her back, her nerves causing them to shake.

Elijah lifted a brow at her, and turned to address Hayley. “Forgive me,” he said. “Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time.”

Hayley looked between the two of them. “Yea, sure…” she trailed off, shooting Y/N a look before dismissing herself.

They stood and watched each other for a moment before Elijah held his hand out. She took it wordlessly, and they began to move across the floor.

“You came,” Elijah noted after a beat of silence.

She nodded, leaning back to look up at him.

His eyes searched hers and it took her a moment to realize the music had stopped, Klaus tapping a champagne glass to gather the attention of the guests. She hadn’t heard what he said, but followed everyone’s lead to their tables, dinner beginning to be served.

Another pang of jealousy and annoyance shot through her as she realized Hayley had taken the seat next to Elijah, immediately placing her hand on his wrist and leaning in to speak to him.

She took her own seat on Elijah’s other side, Hayley’s movements not lost on her. She shuffled her chair, squirming in her seat.

“Is everything okay?” Elijah asked.

Y/N shook her head. “No, the chair is wobbly…” she shifted again. “I’m sorry, would you mind switching with me?”

She was sure she saw Elijah smirk, and his sister, Rebekah, stifling a laugh from across the table, but she held her ground.

“Of course,” Elijah stood, pulling her chair out and letting her take his seat so he sat between his brother, Kol, and Y/N.

Hayley scoffed and Y/N made herself comfortable. “Much better,” she narrowed her eyes at Hayley.

Kol chuckled. “The chair seems fine now, darling…” he commented with a grin.

Y/N just shrugged, and she scooted in closer to Elijah, aware of everyone’s glances, but pressing forward.

Conversation carried on, which Y/N was grateful for, but as Kol got up to fetch drinks from the bar, Hayley moved to take his seat, asking Elijah if he remembered the time they had attended one of Marcel’s parties together.

Y/N wanted to groan, but instead she placed her hand on Elijah’s leg casually. She was sure she felt his eyes on her, but she ignored it as she continued to trace her thumb along his thigh, leaning into him as she continued her conversation with Rebekah.

She was aware she was laying it on thick, and it made her want to cringe, but she wasn’t about to lose Elijah to his ex without a fight.

Hayley intertwined her fingers with Elijah’s on the table. “We had some fun, you know,” she said.

Y/N had enough, her temper flaring as she turned towards her. She knew Hayley could kick her ass without even breaking a sweat, but she was beyond caring. “Hayley, how’s Jackson, by the way? That’s his name right? The guy you dumped Elijah for?”

The table went silent, all eyes on her. Elijah cleared his throat. “Y/N, a word?” He hissed into her ear, not waiting for a reply before standing and gripping her by the arm. He hauled her away from the table, Rebekah and the remainder of his siblings exchanging smirks.

“See, I told you,” Hayley laughed, leaning back.

“You’re a shameless flirt,” Rebekah remarked.

Hayley shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? Maybe now Y/N will come to her senses…”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “They’re both fools,” he muttered.

*****

“Where are we going?” Y/N asked, trying to keep up with Elijah. He had stormed out of the ballroom, straight past the bar and onto the dimly lit patio. String lights gave the small area a soft glow, but he moved them so they were away from prying eyes, warm shadows dancing along their faces.

“What exactly are you doing?” He demanded, releasing his grip.

She shrugged. “You asked me to be your date…”

“And you refused,” he said, still angry at the rejection. He placed a hand in his pocket and shifted his weight away from her.

“I changed my mind.”

He shook his head, frustration playing on his features. “Because of Hayley?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed. “No….I don’t know, okay?”

His jaw clenched. “Y/N, I made it very clear where I stood. I told you I wanted more, that I wanted _you_ …”

“I made a mistake! I just...I’m not good at this, Elijah. And I am sorry, I know I’m late, but I’m here.” Her chest heaved at the confession. “For you,” she added.

“You made it perfectly clear that you and I are nothing more than friends.” He sighed.

She shook her head adamantly. “I know. I messed up, and I’m sorry.” she breathed. “I know I told you that we’re just friends. I’ve been trying to convince myself the same thing for weeks because if I’m being completely honest, what I feel for you? It scares the hell out of me, because we’re not friends, Elijah. I don’t want to just be friends.”

His eyes searched hers for a moment, and she began to wonder if he was searching for a way to let her down softly.

The phrase ‘too little, too late’ danced around her thoughts. She turned away, deciding she wouldn’t survive hearing the words that he had chosen Hayley. “I don’t know why I came, I’m sorry,” she said, walking away before the tears could fall.

She felt his hand on her then, spinning her back to face him. His dark eyes bore into hers, and not for the first time she felt like he could see right through her. His gaze dipped to her lips, and she traced her tongue over them, her mouth suddenly dry as the tension rose.

She wanted to speak, to make him understand that she knew she was broken, but Elijah made her want to be better, to do better. Her words were lost in the haze though, and suddenly he was moving again, his lips descending upon hers.

She had shared several kisses with Elijah, and they were all incredible- she often tried not to think about the experience that came with a thousand years, but loved to reap the benefits of everything he had learned.

Still, this kiss was world-ending.

It was fire and fury, demanding and leaving her no choice but to give in. He spun them, pushing her further back into the shadows, her back hitting the stone wall beside them. She was vaguely aware of his attempt to hide them, to give them privacy, and though she should have cared she found she didn’t.

She only cared about the sudden need to feel him.

Her hands buried into his shirt, bunching the fabric between her fingers. His own trailed down to her hips, the heat seeping through her dress and grabbing greedily.

She trailed down, fumbling with his belt buckle, completely oblivious to the fact that they were still in public.

He pressed into her, and she felt him against her thigh, moaning softly into his kiss. His lips pressed at the corner of her mouth, nipped at her ear and sent shivers down her spine. The tip of his nose traced along her skin, dipping low so he could kiss her neck, bruising the skin until she felt a sharp graze.

She stifled a cry into his shoulder as his teeth sunk in, the pain twisting into pleasure as he drank from her, and she knew he was marking her as his.

He hiked up the skirt of her dress and pushed her panties aside as she undid his pants, freeing him. He trailed one hand down to her thigh, lifting her leg so he could meet her, pressing into her with an urgency she had never experienced before.

They were lost in each other, and there was a small part of her that reminded her she should be quiet, but with each thrust up into her she found it more difficult, her pleasure building. She felt lightheaded, lost in a dream as he continued to thrust harder and harder, his hands rough - a contrast to the way his lips pulled from her neck so sweetly, as if savoring every second.

She had never let him bite her before, and he had never tried. Rebekah had told her once what blood sharing had meant to a vampire, and she knew this was everything to him.

She locked her leg around his, pulling his wrist up to her kiss swollen lips and pressing against his pulse.

He released her neck then, leaning back to take her in, his eyes heavy with want as she met his gaze. His movement paused and she bit her lip, her walls clenching around him.

He groaned and pushed her hair behind her ears, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly before he bit into his own wrist, offering it to her.

She took it willingly, keeping her eyes locked on his as she tasted him. His eyes fluttered shut, pleasure washing over him. His free hand traced his thumb over the punctures on her neck, slowly disappearing as his blood coursed through her. He slammed his hand against the wall, bracing himself as she fed from him, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he began to move once more, his breath hot on her skin.

He bit once more, and as he pulled her blood she felt everything. Everything she had felt for him, everything he had felt for her, euphoria rushing through her veins and making her skin come alive beneath his touch.

Her belly tightened and she released his wrist, crying out as his hand moved to her mouth, keeping her quiet as her orgasm ripped through her, his quickly behind.

They stood there, panting quietly and catching their breath, when suddenly Elijah moved them. Before she could register what was happening her dress was fixed and she stood, her legs shaky, under the patio lights. Elijah appeared as pristine as ever, as though nothing at all had happened.

“Ahh, there you are, brother,” Klaus stepped out onto the patio. “How was your chat?” He raised his brows innocently and glanced between the two of them. “I trust you were able to work things out?”

“Y/N and I are fine, thank you for the concern, Niklaus,” Elijah said dismissively.

Y/N felt her cheeks heat as Kol and Hayley stepped out onto the patio as well, so sure she had that ‘freshly-fucked’ look you could only get organically. She ran her fingers through her hair, her hand coming up to her neck that apparently Elijah had already cleaned.

“There you are,” Hayley said, her eyes trailing over Elijah. “You promised me a dance.”

“And since he’s preoccupied I thought you wouldn’t mind a dance yourself, darling,” Kol held his hand out, quirking his lips into a sly grin.

Y/N tried to act natural, like she hadn’t just been having the best orgasm of her life. She smiled politely at Kol, taking his hand, but Elijah stepped forward, his hand coming to lay possessively around her waist.

“Kol, perhaps your time would be better spent finding your own date.”

Kol shrugged with a smirk. “What happened to ‘just friends’, brother?”

Elijah simply glared at the younger Mikaelson, dismissing him with a look. Kol backed away, nudging Hayley on his way out.

She turned, addressing Y/N. “Took you long enough,” she winked. “Elijah’s one of the good ones,” her eyes held a heavy sadness behind them, but she smiled before turning and following Kol.

Y/N furrowed her brows in confusion. _What was that?_ She pondered until Klaus stepped into view. He held his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

“If you expect any of us to buy your ‘just friends’ bit...” he said cooly, stepping into Y/N’s space. His hand came up to her cheek gently, and she could feel the tension rolling off of Elijah. His thumb swiped at the corner of her mouth, and he held it up for them to see, a crimson dot smeared on the tip. “...you’ll have to get better at sneaking around.”

He turned and began to make his own exit when Y/N called after him.

Y/N grinned, the blush crawling up her skin as she turned to look at Elijah. She leaned into him, intertwining her fingers in his. “We’re not friends…”

Elijah smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

Y/N turned back to Klaus. “You can fill everyone in if you want, we’re gonna need another minute…”

She could feel Elijah grin into her skin, his arms wrapping around her. Klaus rolled his eyes and excused himself, Elijah still wrapped around her. “Did I mention how lovely you look this evening?” He whispered against her.

She bit her lip and shook her head softly. “I don’t think it came up…”

“Come.” He grabbed her hand, leading her away.

“Where are we going?” She laughed.

He pulled her in, kissing her once more. “I intend to spend the rest of the evening reminding you just how lovely you are.”


End file.
